joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Pinkamena (Crossoverse/Horror Town)
|-|Base= |-|Plush= |-|Queen Pinkamena= |-|Killer Pinkamena= |-|Zalgo Pinkamena= }} Character Synopsis Pinkamena Diane Pie is the dark side of Pinkie Pie. She is a psychopathic murderer who tortured her best friends for the sake of making food to sell and using their skins to make herself a dress. She has killed many more in a similar way, and will not stop until the whole town is drained of life. She is assisted by the killer-in-training Apple Bloom. Character Statistics Tiering: 6-B | '''likely '''5-B | Low 2-C ' | 2-A | High 1-C | High 1-B ' Verse: 'Crossoverse/Horror Town/My Little Pony/Creepypasta '''Name: '''Pinkamena Diane Pie '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Pony, Mass Murderer, Godslayer, Higher Dimensional Entity, possibly ultimate supreme being '''Special Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Precognition, Toonforce, Regeneration (Mid-High), Teleportation, BFR, Mind Manipulation (Can make ponies think about parties or anything that make them happy before they pass out), Sleep Manipulation (Her Cupcakes put her targets to sleep if they try to eat them), Weapon Mastery, Dream and Nightmare Manipulation (Can make her targets have nightmares about her) Immortality (Type 1,2, and 8) Resistence to Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Makes her victims be afraid of her) Curse Inducement (Can put other ponies under a curse by her) 4th Wall Awarness , Illusion Creation, Rage Power | All Previous Abilities, Flight (Flies to whatever place she wants to go) Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Regeneration (High), Immortality (Type 1,2,6, and 8), Blood Manipulation (Makes her foes bleed without even attacking), Poison Manipulation (Her cupcakes made many ponies sick), Time Manipulation, Space Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Soul Manipulation, One Hit Kill, Empathic Manipulation | All Previous Abilities, Immortality (Type 1,2,3,4,6 and 8), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Regeneration Negation (Low-Godly), Immunity Bypassing, Vector Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Reality Warping, Power Nullification, Power Absorption, Size Manipulation, Absorption, Universe Creation, Universe Destruction | All Previous Abilities, Immortality (Type 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,11, and 12), Amortality, Attack Reflection, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Regeneration Negation (Mid-Godly), Status Manipulation, Adaption, Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Logic Manipulation, Resistence to Plot Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Sealing, Reality Dreaming,Meta Ability Creation | All Previous Abilities, Regeneration (High-Godly), Regeneration Negation (High-Godly), Plot Manipulation, Omega Reality, Probablity Manipulation, Multiverse Creation, Multiverse Destruction, Resistence to Logic Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Abstract Existence | All Previous Abilities, Memory Manipulation, History Manipulation, Meta Probablity Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Corrpution, Existence Erasure, Causality Negation, Omniscience, Omnipresence, Death Manipulation 'Destructive Ability: Country Level '(Tortured and Killed Rainbow Dash) likely 'Planet Level '(Plays around with the earth like its her own basketball) '| Universe level+ '(Murdered Beerus, who is the god of destruction) '| Multiverse Level+ '(Stated to rule over infinite universes making her Infinite 4-D) '| ' 'High Complex Multiversal '(Scales to Golden Queen Chrysal who created 11 Dimensional entities) '| High Hyperverse Level '(Absorbed Zalgo into her being who is stated should the Seventh Song be sung everything in the Creepypasta Reality will be destroyed unmaking the totality of existence and reality into a world of utter nothingness which seems to refer to all parallel universes and Higher-Dimensions within Creepypasta based on the Latin version which according to several sources runs on String Theory and can contain Infinitely-Layered Structures such as Hell and The Library) '''Speed: Hypersonic+ | FTL | Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Omnipresent Lifting Ability: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable ' '''Striking Ability: Country Class '(Can damage Rainbow Dash) | Planet Class | Universe+ Class | Multiversal+ Class | High Quantaversal class | High Hyperversal Class''' Durability: Country Level | Large Star Level '''(Survived a black hole) | '''Universe+ Level | Multiversal+ | High Quantaverse Level | High Hyperverse Level to Outerverse Level Stamina: Unknown | Nigh-Infinite | Infinite | Infinite | Limitless | Limitless Range: Standard Melee Range to Extended Melee Range | Planet Level | Universal+ | Multiversal+ | High Complex Multiversal | High Hyperversal Intelligence: Gifted | Gifted | Nigh-Omniscient | Omniscient | Omniscient | Omniscient Weaknesses: '''Enjoys torturing and slowly injures her victims more than instant death | Unknown | None Noteable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Knife, Hack Saw, Chainsaw, Hammer, Axe, varies of weapons throughout the Creepypasta stories and fanfictions '''Extra Info: '''This is just for fun don't ask me to upgrade/downgrade this profile Gallery Feat66666.JPG Pinkfoirthwall.JPG Screenbrook.JPG Hqdefault.JPG Untitled1986.JPG|Pinkamena in Pink Tac Toe Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Little Pony Category:Creepypasta Category:Horror Town Category:Crossoverse Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Serial Killers Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Blood Users Category:Poison Users Category:Probability Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Precognition Users Category:Toonforce Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Dream Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Nightmare Fuel Category:Curse Users Category:Amortals Category:Fear Users Category:Fate Users Category:Fourth Wall Awareness Category:Illusion Users Category:Rage Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Knife Users Category:Soul Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Immunity Users Category:Plot Users Category:Conceptual Users Category:Matter Users Category:Biological Users Category:Time Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Space Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Empathetic users Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Category:Abstract Existence Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Death Users Category:BFR Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Vector Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Law Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Chaos Users Category:MLPlover2011's Profiles Category:History Users